primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 1.6/User Reviews
*The future predator fought the Gorgonopsid. It. Was. awesome. In terms of series finales it still hasn't been topped and most likely will never be. Though the fact that the future anomaly suddenly didn't matter after the fight was a little unusual. (10 out of 10) Shadow Talon (talk) 16:44, July 15, 2014 (UTC) *This episode was a fantastic way to end a season. While Connor and Abby's story lines still cause them to come off as "Filler Characters", the rest of the characters were amazing. The mystery of the creature and the slow revelation that it is from the future was fantastic. The flashbacks were well animated and the ending battle was fantastic. The erase of Claudia Brown was a great chiller. The death of Captain Ryan makes sense however as his character never had much purpose anyway. He just sort of bubbled around with his gun and never shot anything. The Future Predator was well designed. I give the episode a solid A+ - OliverLeekfan *Anyone else notice the chocolate bar at the camp changed between 1.1 and this episode? (Copicat123 11:16, December 19, 2011 (UTC)) *This was my second fav episode in this series, because the Gorgonopsid returns and kills the Future Predator. I give it 10/10! Kabilan29 *The dangerous future predator, this creature is just so cool. In fact, this creature as well as the anomalies have brought Primeval into my fanfiction. This episode rocked KrspaceT 10/10 02:34, January 18, 2010 (UTC) *My absolute favorite episode of series 1. The most epic scene of all the series took place in this episode: Future predator vs. gorgonopsid (And future predator got owned.). Igive it a 100/10. *This episode is awsome. It is the episode all other episodes strive too be. It is dare i say it a perfect episode. I can not find any fault with it. If could change anything in this episode i would not. It had action, humor, a twist and a creature battle something i have wanted too see since episode 1. But what really made me like it was the reapperance of the gorgonopsid. Overall my favourite episode of season 1 and my favourite episode of all time. 1000000000000000000000000000000/10. Wassboss. * This is honestly one of my most favourite episodes, of all time! The Future Predator is actually one of my favourite creatures in the show! In my opinion, this is clearly the best episode, of Series 1. Wow! What a way to end off the first season, and on such a positive note! But, really, this episode had everything: an amazing, new creature, a great plot/storyline, great humour, really good character development, and, above all, just a sense of wonder, and positivity. I give this episode 5 stars, and 10/10! Fast Biter (Talk) 14:59, 26 March, 2011. (UTC). *This is the best episode in the series! The Future Predator is just amazing and I love the way it seemingly appears out of nowhere all the time. Towards the end there's a battle of the titans moment. Gorgonopsid vs Future Predator. The Gorgonopsid took some damage but eventually won the struggle. Proves that even evolution doesn't help sometimes! 10/10 dannylaz *The Future Predator is one of the most iconic monsters on TV, and it's scary. A lot of tension, great character interactions, an epic fight between two of the best creatures in the show (and I actually feel sorry for the terrifying predator, she was only trying to protect her babies), a welcome return to the "crime scene" of the very first episode, and an unexpected, disturbing and incredibly dramatic ending. After four seasons, this is still one of the greatest episodes of Primeval. 10/10. *A lovely time paraodx plot to screw with the fragile brains of non-sci-fi viewers. The realization of "we found our own camp," as well as Claudia's erasure from existence packs a powerful punch for the finale. 10/10. ~44jeanette44 *This is not only the best episode ever, it is also the only episode to feature a future creature and not stuff up, all others have terrible plots (except Episode 2.4 which was ok but the mer were a bit weak). It is the best finale because it rounds everything up, then puts a unrelated twist at the end, also has the epic battle at the end. The simple paradox was the icing on the cake because it was not needed but was put in to impress fans (which it did). Fantastic prehistoric landscape (I wish it would return) SCORE 10/10 (ARC Member 06:47, February 28, 2014 (UTC)) Category:User Reviews